


Unchained Melody

by gigglylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry is 14, M/M, Nouis, POV Third Person, Soulmate AU, Yikes, Young Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, but hey it's only in the beginning, harry is kind of the third wheel between ziam, i cant come up with more tags arGHH, i'll add more when i've posted more chapters !!, it's platonic but yeah they're really close, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis and niall are very very close, louis is turning 17, louisandharry, lourry, tHERE MAY BE ANGST OHNF IM SORRY, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglylouis/pseuds/gigglylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An alternate universe where the voice in your head is your soulmate."<br/>Everyone's fate and future is depended on their soulmate. No one wants to spend their life alone. The only way for soulmates to communicate is through telepathy, which everyone, sadly, doesn't figure out how to manage. </p><p>Or the one where Harry knows a little too much about having a soulmate and Louis knows not nearly enough about it's existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt for this story on tumblr and kind of twisted the words a bit. The original idea of the voice in your head being your soulmate's is the voice being your conscious I guess. I wanted to write something else though, but still similar. Get what I mean? 
> 
> This is a really short prologue but I promise that the chapters will be longer than this, don't worry !
> 
> Enjoy !!

 

_"It is said that when the two find each other, there is an unspoken understanding of one another, that they feel unified and would lie with each other in unity and would know no greater joy than that."_

 

_**"The amazing phenomena of sharing half your soul with another body is a huge part of today's society. The mere thought of not finding your purposed lover, the one you're supposed to spent eternity with, is a complete nightmare. Every human being is aware of the other remaining part of their soul, meaning that everyone will have to search for their true companion, sooner or later.** _

_**There is one big twist about it all though, the only way of communicating with them is through telepathy. Of course, they can't hear all of your thoughts or everything you say, but when they're willing to search for their other soul, the screams for help and recognition will echo in the other partners ears. The communication between the two can start at an early age, such as five years old, when their abilities of communication have been developed. Soulmates aren't always the same age and communicating will not be certain if the younger one does not understand this phenomena. It takes time and practice to have a legitimate conversation with your partner. Some wait plenty of years before getting to hear their soulmate's voice for the first time, which can be terrifying when you fear dying alone.** _

_**When the two are near, their soul urges to reunite. It is described how people can hear and feel a pulsing heart pounding in their head when they're close, meaning the loud thumps and pulsing feeling will not go away until the partners have physical contact. It could be as simple as hands brushing, accidentally bumping into each other, anything really. Their bodies go out of their sudden trance when they touch. Their soul can feel the spark of their touch and the two feel an immediate connection. They've found their other half."** _

Harry as the bright and happy little boy he is, knows all about having a soulmate, only at the age of 6. His mother is a big influence and encourages him to find his significant other.

Louis on the other hand, has never found out about having a soulmate. His mother's failed marriages affected the way of seeing soul mates, for both of them. She wasn't finding her remaining part of her soul. It left her to the conclusion of soulmates not being real, hence to why she does not tell her son about this supposed life destroying trauma. As a 9 year old boy, Louis trusts his mother and let's her beliefs grow on him.

Harry constantly tries to communicate with his soulmate. He gets worried that _'maybe he isn't born yet'_ and yelps in panic as he runs towards his mother for comfort. Anne proceeds to put Harry's small hand on her chest and say "If she or he is there, you'll feel their heartbeat." Which wasn't legitimate at all. It was scientifically proven that soul mates can not communicate through other ways than telepathy before crossing paths, but it was enough for Harry to smile happily at his mother.

Louis spends years hearing a voice in his head. He does not understand what this voice wants from him. Louis tries his best at avoiding it when his mother starts nagging about it being nonsense after telling her about his experience.

It's just this one time the familiar voice says _'Please just tell me you're there. I just want a friend. A nice one preferably. Are you nice?'_ which Louis answers with an arrogant _'Of course I'm nice!'_

Their communication is a big part of their childhood, they keep in touch with each other very often.

Louis explains to his mother about Harry being an imaginary friend, but starts slowly and unconsciously believing his own lie.

Harry spends his nights talking to his mother, telling her about how excited he is about Louis being his life companion. "I want to meet him so bad." Harry whispered as he was slowly tucked in bed with the assistance of his mother. Anne smiled graciously at her son and kissed his forehead, leaving her lipstick stained on his skin. "Hopefully you'll do."

And by the blink of an eye, they grow up, subconsciously building a wall between one another. They're both in their teens and have their own personal struggles they need to cope with.

Louis is still fully oblivious as ever, as Harry's existence still isn't acknowledged. Louis tries forgetting everything that happened, an imaginary friend wasn't important. Only little kids have imaginary friends. _'I'm not a little kid! I'm turning 17 this year!'_

Harry doesn't try talking to Louis either, but not for the same reasons. School is a higher priority. He has to think about lots of more important things. Harry happens to think about Louis once a while.

 

_The two boys being complete opposites seems horrendous, but is it really?_


	2. Chapter 1

"Fuckin' wanker!" Louis cried out. Niall only snickered at the boy. "Told you I was gonna beat you at FIFA." 

 

Louis aimed his controller at Niall's head, but failed miserably as it hit the lamp behind him. "Oi that's me mum's lamp!" Niall shrieked. 

 

"Stop sitting in front of lamps then."

 

Niall looked at him for a brief moment before laughing. "Oh, Tomlinson, you are on a whole new level of a sore loser."

 

Louis crossed his arms and tried keeping himself from grinning. "I didn't loose, you just happen to be irish."

 

Niall tilted his head back in laughter.

 

"Are you calling me a leprechaun?" He grinned.

 

"I'm just saying that you wouldn't have won if you weren't irish." Louis shrugged as he raised his eyebrows, pursing his lips.

 

"Right." He chuckled.

 

Niall walked over to the lamp Louis had practically shot down. You see, Louis had let Niall decorate the basement with him, which was why Niall had brought his own possessions over to Louis' house. Relieved that the lamp wasn't broken nor had a single scratch on it, he placed it on the same spot as before. He grabbed the controller from the ground and pointed it towards Louis. 

 

"You up for round two?"

 

Louis plopped onto the sofa and pulled the controller out of Niall's hand.

 

"Fuck yeah."

 

\-----

 

"Could you boys get a room or something?" Harry shouted as he covered his eyes with his hands. Liam and Zayn were cuddling again and Harry couldn't help but get vigorously irritated about it. The fact that they met each other in Year 9 after only a few years of communicating, made Harry deeply envious. 

 

"Sorry." Zayn climbed out of Liam's lap and walked over to the sunken chair Harry was descending into. "What's up?" Zayn tilted his head to the side, trying to read Harry's expression. Harry only turned away and proceeded to bite the inside of his cheek.

 

"It's about Louis." Harry mumbled and bit part of finger nail off nervously. "Louis? Your soulmate?" Liam asked curiously. 

 

"Yeah." Harry watched the two boys cautiously.

 

"You already know his name? I didn't even find out about Liam's until we actually met!" Zayn chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Harry didn't seem to be affected by Zayn's great mood, instead kept his own grief in mind. "Well that was one of the first things we talked about actually." Harry looked down at his hands and gently rubbed the knuckles of his left hand.

 

"What's the problem then?" Liam sat down in front of Harry to listen carefully about what the boy was gonna say.

 

"He just won't answer me anymore. I mean I want us to talk like we used to, but every time I try, he never says anything."

 

Zayn opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Harry eagerly continued. 

 

"I don't even know what I've done wrong! He liked me when we were younger and I liked him too!" Harry frowned down at his hands.

 

"Maybe he doesn't know how to communicate?" Liam suggested.

 

"Bullshit. He did it fine when we were kids." Harry snarled at Liam and immediately shot his suggestion down.

 

"Okay but what do you want us to say?" Liam looked at Harry concernedly. 

 

"I just want to know why he's ignoring me."

 

"Oh come on, it can't be _that_  bad." Zayn pushed Harry playfully, but slowly backed away when Harry flared his nostrils, glaring scaringly at him.

 

"The last time we talked was two years ago." Harry whispered.

 

"Look, I can see that you're really worried about this, but have you even tried talking to him constantly yourself?" Liam cocked his brow at Harry.

 

"Well, I-Uh." Harry paused. "No. Not really." 

 

"Exactly." Liam pushed himself off the ground. "Start trying and maybe he'll do it too, we never know." Liam patted Harry's back before entering his kitchen.

 

\-----

 

Louis ran his thumb over different buttons on his controller in panic. Niall was nearing his goalie, again, and he couldn't let him score. 

 

"Stop cheating!" Louis yelled in frustration. He nudged Niall with his shoulder, watching him loose his grip on the controller.

 

" _You're_  saying that?" Niall kept his vision on the screen and quickly positioned his player in the perfect position to score. His tongue was sticking out in pure concentration.

 

And just like that, the screen went blank.

 

"What the hell did you do?!" Niall pointed furiously at the screen and searched for Louis with his eyes. Louis stood by the device with the television cable in his hand.

 

"Oops?" Louis said smugly. There was no time for Niall to process it all because Louis was gone a few seconds later, running up the stairs of his basement.

 

"You will pay for this you bastard!" Niall screamed. "Just let me grab my shoes-I mean-" Niall quickly hesitated "I will fight you Tommo!"

 

Niall grabbed his sneakers and quickly ran up the stairs, reaching the first floor within seconds. "Why the hell is his house so goddamn big?" Niall whispered as he looked around himself. 

 

Niall had been in Louis' house a million times before and still struggled remembering which room was which. 

 

"I don't have time for hide and seek you little shit!" Niall shouted. Louis' laugh was perceptible enough for Niall to detect where it was coming from.

 

"I'm coming for you!" Niall warned. He started running up the new amount of stairs in front of him, knowing that Louis was on the second floor. 

 

Niall was wheezing with exhaustion as he dragged himself up the last steps. "Goddamn you-" Niall proceeded to point at the framed picture of Louis on the wall. "-and your extremely healthy body!"

 

His breathing managed to quiet down by the time he'd entered Louis' room, which was a long time, considering he searched through most of the second floor.

 

Niall studied Louis' room carefully. He quickly went down on the ground to check if Louis was hiding beneath the bed, but was disappointed when it turned out he wasn't. "Where the hell are you?" Niall raised his arms, almost declaring defeat. 

 

He sat there for moment, listening to the immense silence. Louis had to show himself sooner or later. 

 

Soon enough, there were audible footsteps in the hallway. Niall threw himself out of Louis' room and quickly identified the boy in front of him. 

 

"I got you!" Niall exclaimed as he jumped on Louis' back, making Louis gasp in surprise. Louis flailed his arms in an attempt of getting Niall off, but only made Niall get a better grip around his upper torso. 

 

"Get off!" Louis groaned when Niall locked his legs around his belly. "You are a pain in the arse, d'you know that?" 

 

Louis started jogging around the second floor in hopes of Niall loosing his balance and letting go. Which, of course, only made it worse.

 

"Yes, good horsey!" Niall proceeded to pet Louis' hair. He nuzzled his face in Louis' hair but was displeased as Louis stopped moving. 

 

"Keep going horsey!" Niall laughed as he quickly slapped Louis' ass. 

 

"That's it, get off!" Louis grunted as he pulled at Niall's wrists, making him loose his grip. Niall yelped in panic and tried reestablishing the embrace between the two, but was soon enough on the floor with a loud thump.

 

Niall winced at the slight pain on his arse cheeks, reminding him of his unfortunate landing. 

 

"Be grateful you didn't land on your head and break your neck." Louis snapped. He ran his fingers through his fringe and couldn't help but chuckle at Niall's conflicted expression.

 

"You know, this wouldn't of happened if you fell down." Niall said, a smug smile appearing on his lips. 

 

"Why's that?" Louis squinted his eyes at Niall, knowing he was gonna say something stupid. 

 

"Because you would've bounced right back up." Niall snorted as he bit his lip, trying to keep himself from laughter.

 

Louis scrunched his nose in disapproval. "Remind me to never ask you questions again."

 

"Oh come on! That was hilarious." Niall cackled.

 

A smile was slowly creeping up on Louis' lips and soon enough, the hallway filled with felicity.

 

\-------

 

Harry rested his chin on Liam's shoulder, holding the younger boy in an embrace before turning back to the door. Zayn stood beside Harry with twinkling eyes, clearly mesmerized by Liam's presence, before turning down the door handle. 

 

"See you tomorrow!" Zayn chanted as he dragged a frowning Harry behind him. Liam giggled at the sight and waved cheeringly at the boy. "See you!"

 

Zayn tugged his jacket closer to his skin, the sudden cold air hitting both of them like a slap in the face. 

 

Harry quickly pulled his hood over his head, his sensitive ears not capable to handle the cold. He pulled the two strings on his hoodie, making the hood cover most of his face. The only remaining part that wasn't covered was his mouth, which he was thankful for. 

 

"You'll have to lead the way home-" Harry stated dramatically. "Master." 

 

Zayn hadn't noticed what Harry had done until he turned to look at him. He watched as Harry stood there, looking absolutely ridiculous with his arms stretched out, carefully taking new steps when he'd declare the area as 'safe'. "Why do I have to deal with this?" Zayn whined as he looked up at the cloudy sky, waiting to be saved and taken to paradise.

 

Zayn later obliged and grabbed Harry by his arm. It had been enough after Harry had walked into three poles, answering each time with "Oops, sorry, didn't _see_  you there." as he'd snap his fingers loudly, pointing at the pole right after with his loud cackle of a laugh sounding. 

 

"Please tell me why we're friends again." Zayn covered his face with his hand in embarrassment.

 

"It's because I'm hilarious." Harry said confidently, placing his hand on his chest. 

 

"Yeah and I'm a greek god." Zayn said sarcastically as he fluttered his eyelashes, but realized it was to waste as Harry couldn't see him anyway.

 

"You are though." Harry stated, a bit offended that Zayn would say that in a sarcastic manner.

 

"If that's true, then I guess Santa Clause is real too." Zayn knew Harry was gonna drag this out even more.

 

"That rhymed." Harry gasped. "You should become a rapper or something." Zayn rolled his eyes.

 

He stopped in his tracks and walked closer to Harry. He gently spread open the hood Harry had practically limited his oxygen with and watched Harry squint his eyes in displeasure. 

 

"The light!" Harry hid his face with his forearm. "It burns."

 

Zayn laughed at Harry's dumb but _usual_  behavior. "I'm not planning on carrying you inside your house, so you have to make it there yourself."

 

"What did I do to deserve this?" Harry placed the back of his hand on his forehead as he made himself appear weak.

 

"Just go home already." Zayn laughed as he pointed at the house a few blocks away. 

 

"Fine!" Harry turned his head up high as he started walking away from Zayn.

 

"I love you!" Zayn shouted.

 

"I hope you wake up with less of a perfect face tomorrow!" Harry shouted back.

 

Zayn fake gasped. "How dare you!"

 

"Bye-" Harry quickly turned around to face Zayn. "-Zayn the rapper!"

 

"Bye Edward Cullen!"

 

\----

 

The two soul mates went to bed at the same time, but what they did instead of sleeping was a different thing. 

 

Harry spent his time staring at the ceiling and even counted sheeps without feeling a tiny bit of tiredness hit him.

 

Louis immediately poked the blond boy next to him, wanting his attention. Niall only continued playing games on his phone, so Louis decided to scroll through his social medias.

 

Harry looked at his bedside table where his clock was blinking and bit his lip as he noticed it was 1 AM. 

 

"Please be up." Harry pleaded in a quiet whisper.

 

_'Hi Louis'_

 

Harry waited nervously and felt how sweat was starting to run down his back.

 

**_'Look I'm trying to text someone and I'm rubbish at multitasking, please stop.'_ **

 

_'I was about to ask what's up but I guess that was just answered.'_

 

**_'I just texted someone to shut up because of you.'_ **

 

**_'This is your fault.'_ **

 

Louis frowned as his friend reacted strongly to his accidentally rude message.

 

_'Sorry.'_

 

**_'Yeah you better be.'_ **

 

Harry smiled once he realized how much they'd talked so far and decided to embrace Louis' rude comments.

 

_'So, what are you doing now then?'_

 

**_'Planning on doing a satanic ritual to summon a demon after you.'_ **

 

_'That's cute, thank you.'_

 

Silence.

 

_'I'm actually not doing anything, but thanks for asking!'_

 

**_'I'm the sarcastic asshole here, stop trying to be me.'_ **

 

Harry laughed but hastily covered his mouth once he realized his family may hear him.

 

**_'Okay I don't have time for more of this bullshit.'_ **

 

**_'Goodnight Harry.'_ **

 

Louis cringed as he mentioned his name after what seemed to be a lifetime. It was weird.

 

_'Goodnight Louis.'_

 

Harry was left confused. Bullshit? What was Louis even talking about?

 

\-----

 

Harry awoke with his phone ringing loudly, the sound irritating Harry's ears. He hurried over and grabbed his phone, squinting slightly as the sunlight of the day shun to his sensitive eyes.

 

He swiped on his screen, making the loud irritating sound stop. He figured it was an alarm he'd accidentally turned on, and placed his phone back on the bedside table.

 

He sunk down in his sheets and closed his eyes involuntarily, slowly loosing conscious.

 

"Harry? Hello?" A faint voice said.

 

_Wait._

 

Harry lunged forward, quickly grabbing his phone.

 

"Hey! What's up?" Harry said nervously to the now _silent_  phone.

 

"Okay, I'm gonna be nice today and ignore that awkward silence." Zayn chuckled.

 

"Thanks." Harry said sheepishly. 

 

"So, what do you think about going to the skate ramps nearby and try them out eh?" Zayn suggested. 

 

"Zayn, you know I can't skate." Harry furrowed his brows, unaware of what Zayn wanted from this.

 

"I know, I know." Zayn said. "I just wanted you to have fun and do something new, something out of your comfort zone."

 

"But why now?" Harry grimaced at the offer and didn't find himself reasoning with Zayn. 

 

"Pure coincidence." Zayn lied.

 

"Oh."

 

"So, do you want to? Yes or no?" Zayn said excitedly.

 

"I don't really feel like it so I think it's a-"

 

"Okay cool I'll pick you up in a few minutes!"

 

"But I said n-"

 

"See ya!"

 

And the line cut off. 

 

 _That bastard_ , Harry thought. 

 

\----

 

"Look, I brought a helmet just incase you fall and in some weird way, land on your head." Zayn patted the black helmet in his hand, along showing the other protection for his knees, elbows and hands.

 

"But what if I fall on my face?" Harry said worriedly, getting more anxious by every minute.

 

Zayn shrugged. "You'll probably look good without teeth anyway."

 

Harry stopped in his tracks. "What?!"

 

"I was kidding!" Zayn rubbed Harry's back. "You'll probably only loose your front teeth."

 

"You're an idiot." Harry said as he pushed Zayn playfully.

 

"We both are, that's why we're friends." Zayn chuckled.

 

"Wait what time is it? I never got the chance to look." Harry said as he patted his pockets, searching for the phone he left at home.

 

"9 AM." Zayn mumbled. Harry widened his eyes in displease.

 

"9 AM!? It's a sunday, why are we up so early!?"

 

"There are less people at the ramp at this time." Zayn reasoned, "You'll spare some embarrassment."

 

Harry puffed. " _Wow_ , what a great friend you are!" Harry said sarcastically. 

 

"You're welcome."

 

\----

 

Louis stared up at the ceiling and smiled cheeringly.

 

"I don't even feel tired, even after pulling an all nighter." Louis admitted.

 

He turned to check on Niall who was currently lying next to him, letting out quiet snores.

 

Louis slapped the top of Niall's head. "How dare you fall asleep!"

 

Niall only shifted in his position and continued being in his state of deep sleep.

 

"You traitor." Louis whispered.

 

He shoved Niall away from the comfortable and cozy bed and watched him fall down with a loud thud. He also made sure to throw Niall's pillow and blanket over his body.

 

Niall awoke with a groan. "What the fuck?" He whispered.

 

"You dismissed my honor and no longer deserve royal privileges." Louis crossed his arms at the newly awoken boy.

 

"Fuck you Tomlinson." Niall weakly chuckled.

 

"In your dreams." Louis spat.

 

"Sure, goodnighty then!" Niall turned to his side, his back facing Louis.

 

"No-wait-" Louis felt stupid at the realization, "I didn't mean it that way!"

 

Shortly after, the faint snoring of the irish boy was audible again.

 

"You suck." Louis stuck his tongue out at him.

 

\-----

 

"I thought you said there were gonna be less people at this time." Harry gulped.

 

They stood there watching the various kids trying out the many ramps in the park. It was filled with the sound prepubescent boys' high pitched voices, both screaming and laughing.

 

"Okay let's go." Harry brushed past Zayn and pulled the black helmet off his head.

 

"We're not going anywhere until you at least try one ramp out." Zayn grabbed Harry by his shirt and gently tugged it, getting a nervous Harry to turn around and face him.

 

"Why do you enjoy torturing me?" Harry whined.

 

"Don't knock it till you try it!" Zayn laughed as he patted Harry's back.

 

Harry glared at him. "Stop using my own words against me." 

 

"But Harry," Zayn mimicked Harry's dramatic behavior from the day before, "you are a genius. Your words are astonishing with brilliance."

 

"I hate you." Harry pouted.

 

"Sure you do." Zayn gave him a sympathetic smile. "Go on and try the smallest ramp now."

 

Harry pointed accusingly at Zayn. "Dad, this isn't my dream. It's yours."

 

"That's the only time you'll ever call me dad." Zayn laughed.

 

"No but seriously Zayn, this place is filled with twelve year olds!"

 

"Yeah and you're two years older than them."

 

"Exactly!" Harry shrieked. "It'll be even more embarrassing when they see me, a /teenager/, make an ass of myself and possibly fall on my face!"

 

"Are you asking me to hold your hand while you go down the ramp?" Zayn pouted his lower lip. "Is Hawy a wittle baby?"

 

"I know exactly what you're doing!" Harry shouted as he poked at Zayn's chest. "And it's goddamn working." He added and crossed his arms.

 

"Good! Come on, put on your helmet and we'll start!"

 

Harry followed Zayn like a tail, watching his own steps as he did. He couldn't afford tripping over his own feet and making a fool of himself.

 

When it was finally time for their stop, Zayn placed his skateboard on the ground. The ramp they'd stopped at would generously be considered a ramp, as it was almost flat. Zayn didn't want the younger boy to injure himself, he just wanted him to try it out. 

 

"Okay, so first of all, do you have all your protection on?" Zayn asked.

 

Harry nodded eagerly.

 

"Great! Now the only thing you have to do is place your feet on the skateboard and I'll push you forward." Zayn said calmly.

 

Harry did as he was told and nervously tried remaining his balance as he wiggled his arms.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

"Yeah-No-" Harry quickly hesitated, "Wait I'm not!"

 

"Too late!"

 

Harry panicked and rapidly covered his eyes once he felt Zayn's hands pushing him by his shoulder. 

 

"Harry you did it!" Zayn shouted.

 

Harry turned around to look at Zayn in confusion and didn't realize what was happening before Zayn pointed at his feet.

 

He looked down and noticed he was still standing on the skateboard, which was a huge accomplishment according to Harry.

 

"I did it! Oh my god I did it!" Harry cheered and raised his arms, but hurriedly lowered them when his balance got unsteady.

 

He found himself struggling to steer the four wheeled board as he wiggled legs nervously.

 

"How do you stop this thing Zayn!?"

 

"Just jump off!"

 

A moment later Harry was on the ground, caressing it. "Thank you for saving my life I love you sweet concrete."

 

Zayn walked towards the abandoned skateboard and picked it up before approaching Harry. 

 

"You didn't die did you?" Zayn asked the boy on the ground.

 

"No, not really." Harry said as he dusted off his knees.

 

"Does that mean you're willing to try out another ramp?" Zayn smiled brightly.

 

"No-" Harry paused, "but I know you'll make me do it anyway."

 

"Aww, you know me so well." Zayn tugged Harry closer to his chest and rubbed his shoulder.

 

"Let's just get this over with." Harry said as he pointed at the one ramp almost every kid was occupying.

 

"Of course."

 

\-----

 

Zayn gave Harry a thumbs up as reassurance. Harry nodded slowly as he started pushing himself forward with four wheeled board.

 

There was suddenly a buzzing sound vibrating in Zayn's back pocket. He slid his hand down his pocket and grabbed the device before answering.

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Hey! It's me" Liam's voice sounded through the device.

 

"What's up?" Zayn asked as he turned his back to Harry.

 

"Nothing much. How's it going with Harry?"

 

"I think it's going pretty good. I mean at least he isn't freaking out about Louis at the moment." Zayn shrugged.

 

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad."

 

"I know. I just wanted him to do something instead of spending his time at his own place or ours like he always does."

 

"Yeah. We're just doing this to cheer him up."

 

"Exactly."

 

Zayn turned around with his phone still glued to his ear. He searched for Harry with his eyes and winced once he did.

 

"Uh Li, I gotta go, Harry's in a situation." Zayn chuckled.

 

"Stay safe!"

 

"Thanks." Zayn said before stuffing his phone down his back pocket.

 

He jogged towards the helpless boy on the ground. Harry laid down on the ground with the side of his face pressed down to the concrete. He watched waringly as children passed him by.

 

"What the hell happened?" Zayn asked worriedly.

 

"I did pretty good in the beginning but once it was time to jump off I slipped and landed on my side." Harry started.

 

"Is that it?" Zayn said disappointedly.

 

"Well! I didn't want to be noticed by other kids so I decided to become one with the ground."

 

"You are so stupid." Zayn reached out his hand for Harry and pulled him up once Harry accepted his gesture.

 

"I would've said it was genius but that's just me." Harry shrugged and pulled his helmet off, revealing his sweaty curls.

 

"Ew, gross." Zayn scrunched his face up as he switched glances from Harry's hair and his black helmet.

 

"You wanted me to do this so that's your fault."

 

"Ugh, fine."

 

"Can I go home now?" Harry asked.

 

"No, you're coming to my place." Zayn smiled.

 

"When will this torture end?" Harry wailed.

 

"Oh shut up you love it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is written in both Louis and Harry's point of views. I mean it's in third persons view, but it switches between Louis and Harry's lives. I think both characters are important and that they should both be present in all these chapters. Hope that doesn't bother you!
> 
> I write these chapters during the timespan of 3-6 am which is why some parts of this chapter are kind of ridiculous, which I may add, I very much like. It makes this story less serious and a bit more funny I guess? I really like where this is going to far and I have so much more planned for future chapters. I have looked through this chapter maNY times and I'm sure there aren't any mistakes but feel free to tell me if there is!
> 
> Oh right! About Harry being 14 in this chapter; it's only in the beginning. Both Louis and Harry will be older when it's present time. Of course, this isn't their past or anything like that, 14 and 16 year old Harry&Louis is present right now. But it won't be like that for long :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :) Comments are very much appreciated ! :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a very slow writer I'm sorry! I'm trying my hardest to update frequently but it's not guaranteed.

Harry didn't necessarily call himself the envious nor the jealous type, but affection felt suffocating to him when it wasn't directed at him. 

 

It had only been about a week since his fifteenth birthday and he found it incredibly disrespectful of his sister to bring over her boyfriend _very_  often. It should still be about Harry, not his eighteen year old sister. Harry had seen the couple a few times around the house and had been ignoring them at every cost.

 

That was until they were sitting on the couch, cuddling subtly as they watched tv. It caught Harry by surprise, because he was sure no one was home when he'd walked down the stairs. He didn't want to face them but he couldn't turn his back and walk away either. The unfortunance of tripping on his own feet and get their attention when he'd wanted it the least was at huge risk.

 

Harry coughed loudly, watching the couple turn their heads in his direction as he'd decided to settle with their company.

 

The boy, or more correctly _man_ , looked confusedly at Harry before turning his eyes back to the television.

 

"Uh, hi." Harry waved at the two and only received a muttered 'hi' from the pair. 

 

"Well, this is gonna be awkward." Harry hissed as he positioned himself in the other remaining sofa. 

 

\----

 

"Could you guys be quiet for a moment?" Harry huffed as he watched the movie on display intensely. 

 

Gemma & Company, as Harry had liked to call them, had bothered Harry throughout most of the movie. Their small chats or not so subtle snogs were audible enough for Harry to get irritated. He didn't like it.

 

"Let's just go." Gemma whispered. Harry rolled his eyes in offense but still darted his eyes away from the television to look at them. 

 

The pair slowly pushed themselves off the broad couch and made their way out of the living room with their hands tangled in one another's grasp.

 

"I won't miss you anyway!" Harry spat, clearly irritated at the two. He didn't necessarily dislike his sister, he was simply filled with envy once she'd appear with her loved one.

 

"Lock the door after us will you?" Gemma asked from the hallway. Harry scrunched his nose but still obeyed. He walked towards the couple with his shoulder's slouched, biting his lower lip angrily. 

 

Gemma zipped her jacket a few more inches up before looking assuringly at her boyfriend. "I think that's it yeah?" He nodded and turned to the door in front of him. "We'll only be gone for the night," Gemma unlocked the door as she pulled down the lever. "Mum is still at aunt's so you'll be alone for a while. Don't go to bed too late, okay bud?" 

 

Harry nodded slowly. "Alright."

 

"Goodnight, see you!"

 

"Night." 

 

And the wooden door in front of him shut in his face. Harry sighed and did as his sister had asked him to by locking the door right after. He made his way towards the living room with a slight tug on his lips, at least the movie he had been watching is still on.

 

"Oh come on!" Harry groaned as he looked at the rolling credits on the screen. "I hate you." He managed to get out before he grazed his thumb over the red button on his controller.

 

\-----

 

Louis made his way toward the blond with a smile plastered on his face. "What's up?" 

 

Niall looked up at the boy, the bean bag sack he was conveniently sitting on making his point of observation slightly different. Niall was aware he was a few inches taller than Louis and always loved rubbing it in his face, seeing Louis above him was interesting. 

 

"I see. This is how peasants look up at you." Niall chuckled.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, this boy was always blabbering nonsense. "How do you even come up with shit like that?" He motioned for Niall to move and raised his eyebrow questioningly when he didn't.

 

"No." Niall said. "This is my place. My rules." 

 

"Oh fuck off," Louis grimaced, "now scoot over before I sit on top of you."

 

Niall grinned. "Some people wouldn't mind that at all."

 

"Move you piece of shit." Louis spat. 

 

Niall giggled and only continued taunting. "You don't intimidate me."

 

"You asked for it."

 

Louis launched himself at the boy and pressed himself down on him. He made sure to make Niall face down as the new amount of weight on his back suffocated him. 

 

"Fuck you." Niall breathed out. Louis only wiggled his bum on Niall's back and proceeded to make himself comfortable. "You really do make a great bean sack."

 

\---

 

Louis frowned as a loud cackle escaped Niall's mouth. He had left him alone for less than a minute to go and get some chips from the kitchen and the blond was already enjoying himself without him? What was this kind of mockery?

 

"What the hell are you doing?" Louis shouted from the kitchen impatiently. He only waited a few seconds for a response before grabbing the salt flavored chips on the cupboard and exiting the kitchen with them still harshly grasped.

 

Niall was sitting on the couch, still laughing. Louis looked around himself, did they have any guests? What was this boy up to?

 

"Who are you talking to?" Louis asked as he placed himself a few inches away from Niall. 

 

Niall only giggled a bit more and placed his finger on Louis' mouth, signaling him to quiet down.

 

"Why aren't you telling me?" Louis muttered and stared coldly at the blond. 

 

Niall searched with his eyes at the ceiling. He nodded eagerly before turning to face Louis.

 

"It's my soulmate." Niall smiled.

 

Louis felt a lump in his throat and began to scowl the boy. "Bullshit. Complete utter bullshit"

 

"No, I'm being honest! It's a girl."

 

"It's your own imagination you idiot."

 

"Sure, let's say that Tommo."

 

"Don't be sarcastic with me! I'm serious."

 

"Hi serious, I'm Niall." Niall chuckled.

 

"Go fuck yourself."

 

"Only with your assistance my royalty." Niall reached out his hand and gently grabbed Louis' wrist. He placed kisses on his palm between fits of laughter. 

 

"You're such an ass kisser sometimes." Louis laughed as he slipped his hand out of Niall's grip and hit him on the chest.

 

Niall grunted at Louis' sudden action. "I'm always an ass kisser." He fluttered his eyelashes and pouted his lips playfully.

 

"No one likes an ass kisser Niall." Louis shrugged, giving Niall a sympathetic look.

 

Niall gaped at him and placed his hand on his chest, acting very offended by the statement. "We both know you love it, loser." Niall spat, slowly having his lips form a cheeky grin.

 

"Whatever." Louis rolled his eyes and was soon enough on his feet. Niall suddenly grabbed Louis by his hips and pulled him down, making Louis land on top of him. Niall quickly graced his fingers over the fabric covering Louis' ribs, tickling him until he would beg for him to stop.

 

Louis giggled in Niall's grasp and continuously tried slapping away his hands from his /very/ ticklish spots, but failed every time.

 

"Fucking-stop." Louis laughed breathily. "I will-fucking" Louis squealed as he felt a sudden pinch on his side. "-fight you."

 

"Say you love ass kissers." Niall snorted as he let his hands slip away from Louis' torso. 

 

Louis took a big breath as he rested his head on Niall's chest. "I hate you."

 

"That's not what I told you to say." Niall warned.

 

"Fine, fine!" Louis raised his hands in defeat.

 

Niall cocked his brow in amusement. "So?"

 

"You are a pain in the ass." Louis jumped off of Niall's lap and proceeded to run towards the bathroom with Niall hot on his heels.

 

Louis made it inside the small room with the help of kicking Niall in his crotch. He watched the blond boy sit down on the floor, grunting in pain before shutting the door in his face.

 

"I never let myself be defeated Horan, you should know that by now!"

 

\---- 

 

Harry stared persistently between the old coffee stain on the dinner table and the dying flower in the pot in front of him. 

 

"We're pretty similar if you think about it." Harry whispered. He proceeded to point at the sad looking plant. "You are dying because you haven't gotten any sun in a while, which is pretty obvious since you're living on this petty island."

 

Harry hesitated when he turned to the coffee stain. "Uh, now that I think about it, you aren't having it that bad." 

 

"I am dying because my loved one still hasn't turned up in my life." Harry rested his face on his palm as he frowned sadly. "So yeah, sad looking plant, we're pretty similar."

 

"What the fuck am I even doing?" He whispered as he covered his face in frustration.

 

"I was just about to say that!"

 

Harry flinched at the sound and hastily looked to his side.

 

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked nervously.

 

"For a while." Zayn laughed. "You should make it a habit of locking your door you know."

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're starting to sound like my sister."

 

Zayn nodded. "Alright, well, Liam will be here soon so stop being emo."

 

Harry gasped offendedly. "I am not emo!"

 

Zayn snorted. "You just talked to a plant about how bad your love life is."

 

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but realized Zayn had a point and shut it.

 

"Exactly." Zayn chuckled.

 

\-----

 

"I'm home!" Anne's voice echoed through the hallway. 

 

Not getting an answer wasn't very common, but Anne figured the kids were upstairs and possibly distracted by their devices.

 

She kicked her shoes off and made her way towards the kitchen. 

 

"Harry?" Anne whispered as she stared warily at the limb body laying across the dinner table. "Harry honey, wake up."

 

"No." He sniffled. 

 

Anne hurriedly turned the lights on before dragging out a chair and sitting beside her son. "What happened?"

 

"I'm just, sad." Harry sniffled. He turned his head to the side to face his mother.

 

"Do you feel like telling me why you think you're sad?" Anne wiped one of his running tears with her thumb, making sure to caress his face right after.

 

Harry looked at his mother, dead in the eye. "I'm lonely."

 

"Aw baby, it's okay. I'm back and I won't leave for another while I promise." She kissed him on his forehead, like she always did, and smiled sincerely at him.

 

"No, I don't mean it that way." Harry whispered.

 

Anne looked confusedly at her son. "What do you mean then?"

 

"I'm talking about my soulmate." He mumbled.

 

Anne smiled. "You're not lonely if you know you have someone out there, waiting for you."

 

"But I don't want to wait."

 

"I know, I know." Anne paused. "But you have to be patient."

 

Harry grimaced. "What if I don't ever meet him? What if he doesn't even like me? What if-"

 

"He's your soulmate for a reason. He's gonna appear in your life once fates decides it's time. He will adore you Harry, I know it."

 

"But-"

 

"No buts. Just wait and see where fate brings you."

 

Harry sighed. "Why can't it just hurry up already."

 

Anne chuckled. "Harry, you only just turned fifteen. There's no need for you to find your beloved partner already."

 

"Liam and Zayn have eachother." Harry furrowed his brows. "Gemma and her boyfriend are probably meant for eachother too."

 

Anne exhaled deeply and stared into Harry's glassy eyes. "Just wait. I promise you, he will enter your life when you least expect it. Or atleast, that was how Robin entered my life."

 

Harry frowned. "I miss him a lot. Don't you?"

 

"Of course! But I mean, travelling is part of his job and I've learnt to accept it."

 

"Did you ever loose hope after dad left us?" 

 

"Not really. I knew your dad wasn't my companion for life, the voice seeking my attention during the nights was still waiting for me somewhere out in the world." Anne whispered as a smile creeped upon her lips.

 

Harry bit his lower lip in agitation. "What if there's no voice seeking my attention at all?"

 

Anne frowned slightly. "Maybe he's not ready yet?"

 

"But we talked all the time when we were younger."

 

"Things change, people change. He could be just as sad about this as you are, but shows it differently."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really."

 

Harry rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "Thank you for listening to my excessive whining."

 

Anne laughed at that. "I love talking to you, you know that."

 

"I do, but thank you anyway."

 

"You are very very welcome."

 

Anne placed her hand on Harry's smaller one and smiled brightly at her son.

 

"Oi! Harry! What happened to bringing some snacks?"

 

Harry winced at the sound of Zayn's voice. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you that both Liam and Zayn are upstairs."

 

"Alright. Well you better hurry up with your snacks before the boys loose their patience." Anne chuckled as she patted Harry's back. 

 

"Will do." Harry smiled as he watched his mother exit the kitchen.

 

\------

 

The year passed by like the blink of an eye. 

 

Louis was most definitely excited about it since he had finally turned eighteen, which meant he was finally able to buy his own alcoholic beverages. Also because he had finally finished his education, which meant he could use his further education to apply to a University. His grades weren't necessarily perfect, but they were surely good enough to apply to a good University.

 

Harry on the other hand tried loosing himself up on the matter of his soulmate. He knew it was only stressing him out and he did not want that. Most days were spent at either Liam's house or his own, where both Liam and Zayn would visit all the time. It was mostly for moral support, but also for the shared worries of what was coming in the future. 

 

Everything went with the flow until the voices of Liam and Niall filled their ears.

 

"There's gonna be a huge party this weekend!" Liam and Niall exclaimed excitedly, unaware that they just mirrored actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to point out the fact that you get to know more about Harry and his thoughts because he's a more private individual. Harry likes to keep everything bottled up until he just can't handle it anymore and explodes (not literally). I think it's fun having two different main characters. Louis is the kind of guy who says what's on his mind all the time. He doesn't keep his mouth shut at any time, ever. I think that's mainly why you, as readers, get to know Harry's thoughts and his feelings more than Louis' because Louis just expresses himself so easily and it's not difficult to know what he's on about. 
> 
> I am in love with the Nouis dynamic by the way! I've always wanted to write these two together. They compliment eachother really well. I mean Louis can be a bit stuck up and stubborn sometimes, but Niall is really carefree and can easily laugh things off, which makes Louis realize it's okay to not care sometimes. Niall just loves Louis' company, he senses comfort around him.
> 
> The Zirry dynamic is interesting. I mean, it's mostly just Harry complaining about Zayn and Liam's affection for one another, but it's still fun to write. We've seen Zarry interact with eachother and their dynamic seems to work out pretty well. We haven't seen much of the Lirry dynamic since I'm sure they wouldn't work that well. I'm gonna work on it but it isn't a promise!
> 
> I haven't had time to edit this chapter so if there are any mistakes feel free to tell me! I'm gonna be in Greece for the next two weeks, so there won't be an update for a while! This chapter is really short and I kind of left you guys hanging with the end of the chapter but I promise I'll be back with another chapter soon !
> 
> Leaving comments is very appreciated and really motivates me to continue writing this, thank you!


End file.
